


The Household Secret

by dachenabritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen, Secrets, children of our otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hugo were use to the fact that their parents were superheros. It was just a fact for them. But, what will happen when they're not careful enough and let some things slide?<br/>Chaos, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i had an idea and this was it but i didnt know if i wanted to continue this since the idea has been very heavily altered ill have to see where this goes  
> enjoy

                                                                                     Emma had always known the household secret.

    Her mother and father tried to de-transform any time they would encounter her, but that habit died quickly as Adrien would rock the sleeping infant back to sleep in a black leather cat suit. She knew ‘Maman” but also “Bug”. She knew “Papa” but also “Kitty”.

   Emma would sometimes get the names mixed up though. One day, Emma had over a little boy who lived next door to watch TV with him. His mother of course, came along, and she and Marinette chatted while the kids caught up on their show about Zoo Creatures. It was then when the toddler neighbor got ahold of the remote and started to flip through channels and turn the volume up during the commercial break. The TV landed on a recap of an akuma battle, with clear shots of Ladybug and Chat Noir, doing their usual routine. Recognizing them immediately, but not conjugating the correct names, Emma pointed at the TV and told her friend “that’s Maman and Papa.”

    Marinette, of course, did not take the slip up too well, seeing as coffee spit furiously out of her lips the moment Emma beckoned her phrase.  She was able to cover herself, but from then on, until Emma was old enough to understand the situation, they would only be Maman and Papa around her.

    When Emma made it to her first couple years in school, Adrien and Marinette both sat her down and explained the situation. “Maman and Papa save people. But, to do that, they can’t know who we are. When we are all dressed up in a costume, we are Ladybug and Chat Noir. But, people don’t know that alright? It’s to keep you and Maman safe, Emma”.

     After the little talk, Emma being the clever girl she is, knew the situation and was constantly careful. Sometimes Marinette or Adrien wouldn’t have enough time to go and pick up Emma after school, so they would bring along a little bag with a jacket, mask and knit hat and meet Emma in the alley behind the school, transformed. She would slip on her disguise, and they would either Yo-yo or Baton back. Those were some of Emma’s favorite days. She loved flying through the air, seeing all of Paris far beneath her while grasping onto Maman or Papa.

    She always thought it funny how famous Chat Noir and Ladybug were. Kids in her class would dress up as them, or play “Akuma” on the playground. Some were obsessed with Chat Noir, which she found either hilarious or disgusting. Ladybug though, was someone everyone looked up to and admired. Someone Emma was very lucky to come home and see every day. It was weird technically being the child of two very iconic and famous people, but not actually being famous and popular yourself. What would the kids in her class think if they found out Chat Noir and Ladybug were _married_? _And_ had a kid? A kid who they so happened to sit next to everyday in class. It was a strange experience only Emma would understand.

   Not for long, though. When Emma reached around 6 years old, she had a new baby brother, Hugo. Hugo never talked much but still went through the same “Ladybug and Chat Noir” speech as Emma did. It was usually Emma who spoke, since she was the sibling who knew _everything,_ according to her. Emma was a ball of spitfire, hurdling towards earth while Hugo floated out in space quiet, yet observing every little detail.

 

Most of Emma’s childhood stayed rather safe, even with such a giant secret within the family.

Until her last year at college.

 


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the akuma battle causes a bit of a stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we meet Emma's best friend, a little intro to school life, and some fighting  
> Sorry for such the late update! im on tumblr at dachenabritta as well

The day started out fairly normal. Emma arrived to class late, as usual, and sat next to her seat partner and best friend, Eileen, as she pulled out some of the textbooks and papers for the day. Hugo had missed his alarm this morning, so she ended up waiting an extra 20 minutes for him to get ready before they made the mad dash through the streets of Paris, running past their grandparent’s bakery, to the school. Hugo’s primary school was just next door, so they would always walk to and from school together.

 

Eileen didn’t even give Emma a suspicious look or brow quirk because this was a very common occurrence. It was so common that Emma had pretty much given up trying to make excuses to her teacher. Finally taking a deep breath and sighing, Emma was ready to start to the school day.  

“So I’m gonna guess there was a cat in a tree on the way here?” Whispered Eileen. “No!” Emma quietly shot back. “Hugo woke up 20 minutes late! It wasn’t my fault this time.” Emma pouted her face at Eileen and stuck her tongue out, knowing how much Eileen hated her face when she did that. Eileen quietly mashed Emma’s face with her hand telling her to “listen to the teacher or I’ll rip your teeth out”.

Most people knew Eileen as a quiet, reserved Korean girl that just so happened to be best friends with one of the wildest girls at their school. But, the real Eileen that Emma knew would constantly whisper death threats, cheat on tests and consume all the food kept in the Agreste refrigerator. They had met in first grade when Emma was beating up one of the older bullies in her grade and Eileen ended up joining the fight, helping her tackle the 5 foot first grader. The two got along very well.

The rest of the morning went fairly smooth, and when the lunch bell rang, Emma picked up her backpack, searching for her bagged lunch. Not only did she find her lunch, but Hugo’s was squashed underneath, in a crumbled mess. _I guess I should go deliver this_ thought Emma. She grabbed both hers and Hugo’s lunch, told Eileen she was heading over to the primary school and walked out the front doors of the schools.

Much to her surprise, it was chaos out in the streets of Paris. Apparently an akuma fight had broken out just a few minutes ago down a couple of streets, which was a usual occurrence, but the thing that started to worry Emma the most was the sheer amount of press and ambulances that the fight was drawing. She started to run towards the sirens and explosions, not knowing what quite to expect this time. Emma rushed into the crowd of people, frantically swimming past the hordes of the mass, wanting to catch a glimpse of her parents. She finally reached the edge of the police “do not cross” rail, in which she got a perfect view.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were not doing so well. The akuma had thrown her father pretty hard against a nearby building and he didn’t seem to be moving. Her mother was dodging explosions, jumping and swinging with a bit of a limp, but otherwise doing better than her father. Ladybug’s face however, was that of total fright. Emma would catch her looking over to Chat Noir at any free time, and yell something towards him. That’s when Emma realized her father was actually very injured this time around, and her mother was struggling too much to help him. Following her instincts, Emma hoped the fence, ignoring the police yelling at her and snuck her way around the police cars ad ambulances to her father. She dropped down to him, eyeing how bad his injuries really were. “Papa!” Emma cried out, “Papa, can you hear me?!”

Chat’s entire body shifted her way as he wearily opened his eyes towards her. Emma felt around his chest and arms, checking for broken bones or blood. Only getting a few splotches of red, Emma took Chat’s head and put it in her lap, hoping to provide some sort of cushion. She softly pushed his hair out of his eyes, while he winced out a couple of difficult coughs. Ladybug was so busy with the akuma she hadn’t noticed Emma over there. And Emma hadn’t noticed the boy in the alley behind her, watching Emma’s interaction the entire time.


	3. Mathias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out about the spying boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update! wow! why do i do this instead of homework?

After Ladybug finally defeated the akuma, she rushed over to Chat Noir and Emma in a panicked fury. “Emma! What are you doing here!?” she beckoned, taking her husbands bloodied body into her grip. “You need to get back to school! Papa will be fine.” Easing up from her bent over stance, she nodded to her mother, and dashed off back to Hugo’s school. She found his lunch that she had dropped nearby and hopped the gated fence around the primary school’s courtyard.

There sat Hugo, sitting alone on a bench and playing a little handheld video game, patiently waiting for his sister, who he knew would be coming without even being told so. Emma sped over to Hugo, with a very smashed lunch and her father’s blood stained and dried all over her indigo jeans. He looked up and his eyes went wide, not even looking at his paper bag lunch, but the red patches littered across her pants. “What happened?!” Hugo leapt up in fright. Emma looked down at her pants, trying to scrape off the dried blood. “Papa happened.” She retorted back, “Didn’t you hear all the sirens and people a block over?” Hugo just shrugged. “I guess not. Is he okay? What about Mama?” Emma sat his lunch down as she rested on the bench. Emma sighed. “She’s fine. I don’t know about Papa but, he’s not going to work for a few days.”

The two just sat, both sharing Hugo’s lunch when a figure hopped over the fence, staring at Emma and Hugo with a camera and look of shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Mathias loved the duo. Since he was young, he kept posters of them in his room, he collected every magazine with them on the cover, and of course followed them around every akuma fight. Today he was even skipping school to watch one of the worst akumas in months. Mathias hid in the alleyway adjacent to the fight recording and watching the fight unfold. So far, Ladybug had been hit hard in the leg and was limping. When she fell over from the limp, Ladybug threw her arms in front to block an incoming attack when Chat Noir dove in front, as usual, and received the blow instead. He was sent flying across the street where he hit the sharp end of a gutter then dropped down onto the cement sidewalk. Mathias covered a gasp as his hero hissed in pain and was about to leave the alleyway to check on Chat Noir when he saw his dirty blonde classmate run over by his side. Stopping his movement, Mathias hid back in the alleyway, curious why Emma Agretse was inspecting Chat Noir for serious wounds. His questions were answered when he caught the one word Emma kept on calling him.

 

_Papa_

            Mathias could feel his blood go cold. This had to be a mistake, right? Because if Chat Noir is Emma’s father that meant that Emma’s father was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.

            Gasping and hitting his back against the brick wall, Mathias couldn’t help but feel guilty about finding out such a big secret, but then again he _was_ in public. He snapped a few pictures for insurance. Emma kept on feeling Chat Noir’s back and neck for anything broken, staining her jeans as his head sat on her lap. Ladybug then swung down after defeating the akuma and shifted Chat Noir into her arms and out of Emma’s. “Emma! What are you doing here!?” Ladybug shouted. “You need to get back to school! Papa will be fine.” Emma nodded and headed back to the direction of the Primary school, not the college. Mathias watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir cleared out of the scene and swung away until he came out of his hiding spot. His gut needed to know more about Emma and her father and her family. He ran in the direction of the primary school, catching a glimpse of blonde hopping over a fence to the inner courtyard. Mathias stood on his tip toes, watching Emma interact with a young boy with dark brown hair. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but he needed a photograph of the boy as well. Hopping the fence as quietly as he could, he didn’t notice that they had both turned around and were both now staring exactly his way, fright struck cold on their faces.

 


	4. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get into some violence lol  
> Also I'll update more sorry

All three kids stopped and stared at each other, in fright and excitement. Most of the fright being in Emma and Hugo’s faces of course and the excitement in Mathias’s. Emma ran over to where he stood grabbing him by his collar with one hand and grabbing the camera with the other, throwing it hard against the ground. She shoved him up against the fence, shaking him violently and swearing. “What did you see?!?” she screamed. Mathias tried grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to shake her off but failed. He spit out a few words that were lost to the shaking and when Emma realized she could not beat him up and speak to him at the same times, she let him drop to the ground. Emma crunched downwards, staring him down.

“What. Did. You. See?” Emma punched each word out.

Mathias gulped.

“Well,” he started, “I saw you help Chat Noir…”

“And?” spit out Emma.

“And…I heard you call him Papa.”

Emma rose up, sighing, not quite sure what to do next. No one had found out about her family yet and she was going to make sure no one else did. Mathias stared up at here with intense shock, also not sure what to do next. Surprisingly, Hugo walked over and helped him up, brushing the dirt off his knees and grabbing the now very smashed camera. Emma turned to Hugo half-whispering “what do we do now? We can’t just let him know our secret”. Hugo just shrugged. “I don’t know. He seems like a cool guy.” He turned to his sister. “I doubt he’ll tell anyone because he knows you’ll probably rip his head off with your bare hands”.

               The three kids just stood there, covered in blood, dirt and a lot of confusion. Emma and Hugo couldn’t let their parents know because they’d flip; Mathias couldn’t tell anyone this massive secret he discovered; and all of them were unsure about how safe this whole ordeal was. They stood in silence with some birds chirping above and the breeze shaking the tree adjacent to them. Mathias looked like he was going to speak up, but mumbled and put his head down again.

Emma wanted to know what he had to say. “What? Speak up!” she barked. Hesitantly, he raised his head, but still could not look her in the eye. “Well, um, it’s just…” A smile then broke out on his face. “I’ve been going to school with the children of Ladybug and Chat Noir for years! I didn’t even know they HAD children until now or that they were together or married or anything. I’m their biggest fan, you see, even though I would never want to find out something like this, because I respect privacy, even though I totally violated and…. Uh”. His tangent of muttering kept the two children in still silence. Emma almost feeling guilty to treat such a passionate boy with such violence. She decided she needed to ease up on him a bit.

“What’s your name again, kid?” she asked.

“I’m Mathias. I’m two years behind you in school.”

Emma sighed again. “Well, _Mathias,_ we are going to trust you with this secret, which is honestly going to be very difficult, but if you promise that you won’t tell another living soul about this, we will let you go.”

Mathias sighed with relief until Emma once again shoved him into the fence.

“But if _you do...”_ she whispered, “you will be so far at the bottom of the Seine that _my parents wouldn’t be able to fish you out_. Got it?”

With a small nod, she let go. The Agreste children turned away and headed out of the school over the fence, probably back home. Mathias watched them give him once last glance before both their faces disappeared. 


End file.
